


He's the fastest boyfriend alive

by Fuuma



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapeva avrebbe dovuto rifiutare, quando suo fratello gli ha proposto (in un cinguettio sospetto) di guardare la tv insieme. Ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che Coop fosse il fan numero uno del proprio ragazzo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the fastest boyfriend alive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?; Anello;  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi di Glee appartengono a chi di diritto  
> Scritta per l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3

«Ma guardalo, ha anche un costume~»  
   
 Blaine è preoccupato ( _spaventato_ , è il termine corretto) dai _miagolii_ con cui Cooper gli fa notare certe cose, come se tutto quel rosso non fosse, già di per sé, un pugno nell'occhio. Insomma, lo vede anche lui il costume!  
   
 Il costume di Sebastian.  
   
 Sebastian e il suo costume.  
   
  _Da Flash._  
   
 «E ora se lo sta togliendo _~_ »  
   
 «Coop!» sbotta Blaine, cercando di piantagli in faccia uno dei cuscini del divano; c'è già mezza America che guarderà il _suo_ ragazzo mezzo nudo in tv, non può accettare anche la cronaca in tempo reale di suo fratello!

**Author's Note:**

> Grant Gustin, l'attore che interpreta Sebastian Smythe, recita anche in Flash come protagonista e il titolo è la reinterpretazione di una battuta che viene detta come riepilogo delle puntate precedenti proprio da Flash: "I'm the fastest man alive".


End file.
